Black Rock Shooter: Watashi
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Esta es la historia  según yo...  de BRS. BRS POV. Capítulo 3 parte 1: De como me enamoré, hice amigas y me adapté a los cambios. Este fic estuvo apunto de cancelarse.
1. ¿Quien soy?

_**Así soy yo...**_

_**Eso soy. Nada más que un objeto de ataque masivo.**_

**Mi código es BRS. Mi edad 17. Mi apodo es "Lanzador de piedras negras". Mi nombre es..._Black Rock Shooter..._**

** Capítulo I**

** Mi infancia y de como pasé mis días en el ejército**

_**"Black Rock Shooter, donde has ido tú? ¿Acaso me puedes escuchar?"**_

Yo me llamo Black Rock Shooter, efectivamente. No es un apodo, y mucho menos un nombre de cariño. Despues de todo, nadie querría tener un nombre como el mio, ¿No?

Tengo dos coletas color negro, pues mi pelo es tan largo que no sé como peinármelo para que me quede bien acomodado o para que, cuando corra, no me molete o me cubra la visión. Mi piel es blanca. Blanca como el frio. Mis ojos, azules. O debería decir...uno de mis ojos. Mi otro ojo emana una flama color azul, la cual, llueva o truene nunca termina de brillar. Sin ella...no sé que sería de mi...pues esa llama me da la vida, y si se apaga, me la quita para siempre. Sin retorno. Así de simple. Es el stigma de mi resistencia. Sólo es azul por el color de mis ojos. Luego hablaré de esa "resistencia" a la que pertenezco y por qué la llama en mi ojo izquierdo es el stigma de ella, y mi fuente de vida. Me visto con unas botas color negro, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color (me visto de ese color específicamente) con un cinturón plata brillante, una capa negra (Que yo diría que es más una gabardina, pero va generalmente abierta por el centro y atada en los 3 primeros cm con una cinta negra, y debajo del cuello [que es bastante amplio, mide 5 cm en cada lado] tiene una estrella blanca con las palabras "Black Rock Shooter" inscritas) con una capucha, un par de guantes y un bikini color negro (que va...es solo una parte de arriba nada más...no es la gran cosa mi vestuario). También tengo un tatuaje de estrella abajo del hombro izquierdo color negro. El negro predomina en mi, como pueden averiguar (es y siempre será mi color favorito), pues soy muy elegante para elegir mi ropa. El negro representa elegancia, ¿sabían eso?

Bueno, sin más preámbulos (uso términos raros a veces, no describí mi carácter porque cambia a lo largo de mi biografía), pues no los quiero aburrir antes de tiempo, comencemos la historia de mi vida hasta el momento (aún NO he muerto, ¿verdad? Si no, quien les estaría hablando sería uno de mis amigos de la resistencia, o mi propia alma..aunque ya se los habría dicho antes...).

Nací el 24/12/1993, a las 7:03:56 PM. Sé que no debería dar datos TAN exactos, pero solo los doy porque me parece más adecuado. Les diré que mi familia era una familia que se especializaba en el terrorismo nazi. Mis antepasados vivieron con ellos y los ayudaron con las matanzas y secuestros en las épocas de su gobierno. Era un trabajo de familia. Vivían de ello. Tuve que aprender así, lo quisiera o no lo quisiera. Y tuve que soportar un severo régimen de vida, en el cual si yo osaba pronunciar una palabra de los planes para mejorarlos o tratar de dejar el estilo de vida, me golpeaban o me tiraban contra la pared, y me gritaban y me hacían subir a mi habitación. En ese entonces yo no tenía ni mi stigma (la flama azul en mi ojo izquierdo) y mucho menos tenía un nombre. Sólo me llamaba Maka. Hasta que descubrieron que mi hobbie era lanzar piedras y vestirme de negro (en esos dias yo me vestía como Yuki Kaai, solo que la camisa era gris, el vestido negro, los zapatos negros y las calcetas grises claro. Mis colitas son de toda la vida, me las ataba con cintas negras igual que ahora. Si, adoro los colores oscuros desde muy niña). Entonces a mis padres se les ocurrió llamarme Black Rock Shooter (Mi apellido no será revelado por razones que podrían ser perjudiciales para mis antecedentes militares al igual que mis antecedentes en lo que se refiere a la "resistencia" a la cual me uní, la cual huía del gobierno y el llamado "Sistema militar", pero aún así dependían de él y de sus leyes). Yo quería llamarme Masami, pero no me dejaban ponerme otro nombre. Sería "atentar contra la familia" el no revelar que me gustaba atacar de a piedrazos.

Mis padres tuvieron que irse a la guerra y me llevaron consigo unos años después. Tendría entonces yo 5 o 6 años de edad. El hecho de tener el nombre Black Rock Shooter y el de asistir a una escuela del servicio militar fue, para mis compañeras (estaba en un colegio femenino), para que fuera maltratada y burlada. Me tiraban al agua cuando llovía, destrozaban mis libros y cuadernos, me escribian cosas en ellos, y me golpeaban.  
-¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Tirarnos piedras negras?- Me dijo una de mis agresoras un día que me tiraron al barro en la lluvia.  
-Pobre Black Rock Shooter, sin sus piedras nada es!- Decían las dos chicas que miraban friamente el ataque riéndose.  
-Vamos, chicas, no podemos desaprovechar el tiempo con esta inútil que dice ser hija de Nazis!- Ordenó la primera chica, tirando mis cosas al barro conmigo. Observé cada uno de mis cuadernos y algunos estaban rotos, y en uno de ellos me pusieron en rojo con letras grandes "Pobre ilusa Black Rock Shooter, la creída falsa hija de Nazis!" (fijo que ni me creían, porque nunca un nazi sería parte del ejército, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente). En cuanto a las agresoras, se fueron riendose fuertemente de mi. Lo peor es que en mis ataques yo no tenía respaldo alguno en cuanto a la protección de los ataques (actualmente eso sería bullying y si hubiera sido niña y no hubiera recibido ayuda, sería una violación a mis derechos y un delito, al no ayudarme). No se porqué. Quedé llorando, sin ayuda alguna, incluso sin la ayuda de mis padres. Mis padres me despreciaban completamente. No sé porque, pero lo hacían. Me aplicaban la ley del hielo siempre y cuando tenían la oportunidad y las ganas de hacerlo. Me dejaban sin comer, no me daban desayuno, no me venían a buscar a la escuela...e ignoraban todo lo que yo hacía y decía. Si me hería, me enfermaba de algo, me cortaba con un cuchillo accidentalmente, me caía del balcón o me asesinaban, a mis padres les daba exactamente lo mismo que me muriera o no, que resultara grave mi enfermedad, que la fractura haya sido profunda...pues a ellos les importaba un comino lo que me pasara. No sé porqué, y hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándomelo. La que más sufria siempre era yo. Los trabajos de investigación nos lo pedían en libros tremendos que yo no podía leer, y no tenían computadoras de ninguna clase en el colegio, y menos proveían de una los militares o sus familias. Y me ponían malas notas aunque yo explicara el motivo de porque no puedo (o sea, si los decía, pero mis profesores no me creían ni la más mínima palabra aunque yo no mentía ni nunca lo haré), y mis padres leían el informe de notas al final del semestre y ni se molestaban en preguntarme en que me saqué las malas notas, o en decirme que me ayudarían, o siquiera en ayudarme en lo más mínimo, me golpeaban, me castigaban y me gritoneaban hasta quedarme sorda. Y al despertar escuchaba compases moviéndose, palabras como "Lanzaremos la bomba aqui", "Atacaremos aquí" o "Comenzaremos el ataque desde aquí hasta allá" y a mis padres cuchicheando la estrategia final (ellos querían atacar en un momento de desprevensión a los oficiales y militares del ejército y luego hacer lo que llamaban la segunda "Era de Hitler") y poniéndose de acuerdo. Mis padres solo se preocupaban de no fallar en las misiones o en el arreglo de armas, les importaban más los ataques que yo, y en ese entonces la pobre Black Rock Shooter quedaba olvidada en medio de planes de armamentos y guerras terribles (Por eso me tomaban como si fuera reclusa de una carcel). En ese entonces yo era una niña débil, tímida, dispuesta a dar su opinión en cualquier asunto. Pero ya mi ánimo no me demostraba ser así. Solo hacía ver a una pequeña maltratada y sin apoyo, triste y muy, muy débil (o sea, mucho más débil de lo que era normalmente).

Sin embargo, mi situación mejoró con la muerte de mis padres (fue en una de las 8 batallas a las que fueron a luchar, y no asistí a sus funerales aunque me quisieran llevar. No tenía porque despedirme de mis agresores máximos) a los 7 años. Me dejaron encargada con el general del ejército, que tenía una hija de 24 años que me cuidó. La hija se llamaba Rikashi Kowazawa. Era como una madre para mi (si, es muy obvio, pero lo era). Rikashi me trataba bien, me cuidaba mucho, como si yo fuera su verdadera hija (Rikashi tuvo una hija, pero la obligaron a luchar en uno de los batallones hace años atrás, pero murió en el acto) (Lógico, la niña tenía unos 9 años y no sabía nada acerca de manejo de armas). El General me consiguió una beca para estudiar en un colegio especial para hijos de militares de guerra en retiro y actuales que se encontraba en el servicio (la otra escuela era para hijos de los soldados, mis padres eran soldados así que...ya saben, tuve que unirme a ese colegio obligatoriamente). Ahí me trataron mejor (pues eran niñas ricas, de buen corazón) (Había un colegio de mujeres y otro de hombres), no se burlaron de mi nombre, no me rompieron las cosas ni nada. Ahí pasé los mejores años de mi vida. Luego, en el liceo de niñas del ejército para hijas de militares la pasé mejor aún, pues mis amigas antiguas estaban allí, y más amables que en años anteriores. En ese entonces era muy inteligente, como estratega y como alumna, todo iba muy bien en mi vida. Perfecto. La verdad es que podría habérmelas arreglado mejor anteriormente sin mis padres criándome (creo que se preocuparon de mi solo hasta que cumplí 3 años). La vida y el trato eran mejor de lo que pudiera pedir antes. Mis amigas, los profesores, mis segundos padres, los artificieros, los estrategas superiores...todos eran muy buenos conmigo. No hubiera pedido una vida mejor en ese momento. Todo iba perfecto, cariño, ayuda, apoyo, ternura, de todo lo que una niña de mi edad pudiera necesitar si había sido tan maltratada en su vida entera por sus propios padres (que además eran mi única familia, pues ellos no me dejaban comunicarme con lo que ellos llamaban "el exterior", o sea, las demás personas que no fueran ellos)...

Pero sentí morir y perder todo eso el día en que cumplí los...**_12..._**


	2. ¿Qué es este sitio?

No solo fui yo...

Fueron mis amigos y amigas conmigo...

Mi código es BRS. Mi edad 17. Mi apodo es "Lanzador de piedras negras". Mi nombre es...**_Black Rock Shooter..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_** De como me uní a la resistencia y como luché en la guerra**_

_**"¿Cuanto tiempo más tendré que gritar así? ¿Cuanto tiempo más tendré que llorar así?"**_

Cumplí los 12 años. Era feliz, feliz, feliz. Hasta que llegó...la guerra...

Rikashi me llamó un día. Ya nos tratábamos como madre e hija, pues tantos años pasamos juntas que nos sentíamos como tales.

-¿Qué pasó, mamá?

-Black- Me dijo Rikashi, como triste y seria a la vez.- La guerra comenzará pronto. Me lo dijo mi padre. Y la ley militar dice que todos los niños y niñas de 12 años y más deben ir a pelear...así que tu debes de ir.

Me quedé como congelada. Yo solo sabía poco acerca del manejo de armas. Creí que moriría como Mimotsu-chan (La hija muerta de Rikashi). Pero veo que no fue así.

No sabía que iba a quedar viva y menos que me iba a encontrar con la Resistencia.

Y no solo me avisó Rikashi a mi. A mi salón de clases y a los 3 cursos de 7mo fueron a avisar que la guerra llegaría.

-Aquí está la lista de que jóvenes deben ir a la guerra. Deben decir "Firme!" cuando se les nombre- Anunció el director en una asamblea para los 7mos.

-Si!- Respondieron los cursos.

-Muy bien. Maka Kimagushi!

-Firme!

-Kio Mikura!

-Firme!

-Haruwa Shikashi! (Nt: Juego de palabras con la frase "Shikashi, Haru wa..." que significa "Aún así, la primavera es...")

-Firme!

-Kirei Totemo! (Nt: Juego de palabras con la frase "Totemo kirei" que significa "Muy bella", lo que complementa el nombre de Haruwa.)

-Firme!

-Black Rock Shooter!

Tuve miedo...pero de todas maneras tenía que aceptar el destino.

-Firme!- Dije, como toda una soldada.

Siguió la lista. Luego nos llamaron a todos los de la lista para un último repaso de teorías para comenzar a practicar con las armas.

Pasaron 3 semanas. La guerra comenzó. Mientras me ponía el uniforme, hablé con mi amiga Maki.

-Oye, Maki...

-¿Qué?

-Si no nos volvieramos a ver...

-Nos volveremos a ver. Sobreviviremos como los soldados que somos, ¿no?

-Pero...-Tu aceptaste esa misión, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan cobarde como para regresar al pasado? ¿Acaso quieres volver con aquellas personas que tú no podías ni siquiera llamar tu familia? ¿Eso quieres? No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto así. Tu no eras de esa manera. Eras una chica dispuesta a todo, sin importar si morías o te hacías daño en el intento. ¿Donde está esa Black Rock Shooter ahora?

Creo que la guerra nos está cambiando a todos. Ya las personas no eran como antes solían ser. Sólo les encasquetaron en la mente la idea de que la guerra era lo más importante en ese momento.

Yo era la comandante en jefe de mi escuadrón. Haruwa era la estratega. Shion Kiramura era el encargado de los tampoco quería estar ahí. Su hermana (indirectamente, era de la misma madre, pero de padre distinto) Kirei tampoco. Las vi conversar antes de salir. Decían "Ojalá pudieramos volver a cuando aún no teníamos esta edad maldita...la guerra es odiosa para nosotras dos...vamos a morir irremediablemente.". Pensaban como yo. Pero Haruwa y Kirei también sobrevivieron.

Llegó el momento. Les dí ánimos a mis tropas.

-Atención, soldados! Hoy deben dar todo lo que tienen al máximo. Esto ya NO es un juego. Ya no es una práctica como antes. Esto es algo serio. Si no se lo toman como tal, van a morir. Y en ese entonces, no podrán volver atrás. Si alguien no quiere venir, debe tragarse sus palabras, una por una, ya que ahora no le sirve de nada la cobardía. Somos soldados. Fuimos entrenados para este destino. Nada más. Algunos de ustedes piensan "El destino es cruel e injusto entonces". Pero NO es así. De todas maneras nos iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. No sirve de nada llorar de miedo o salir huyendo del campo de batalla. Si tendremos que morir algunos, moriremos con el suficiente honor para que nos recuerden eternamente como unos valientes soldados que siempre pelearon por los ideales de ganar del país. Si ganamos con honor, nos esperará la gloria siempre. Por eso dejen atrás las niñerías y tomense esto bien en serio, pues no es ningún juego y ahora absolutamente no da gracia. Algunos seguro piensan "A mi me da igual lo que diga esta capitana. Morir será obvio". Si piensan así de mi, entonces larguense de aquí, pues yo los regiré en lo que luchemos de esta crueldad. Solo les digo, mis fieles tropas: El mundo está allá afuera. Luchemos contra él, ganemos la batalla con fiel honor y...bueno...NO PERMITIREMOS LA DERROTA ABSOLUTA EN ESTA BATALLA, PUES NOS ENTRENARON PARA ELLO!

En ese entonces, no sé por qué, lloraba. Estaba tan emocionada, por sólo el hecho de obtener el liderazgo tal...que tal vez eso fue.

Mis soldados se acercaron a felicitarme. Aunque se quedaran "Wow...la capitana está llorando...¿Qué le pasó?", no se permitieron hacerme esa pregunta. Luego se volvieron a ordenar. Era la hora. Me sequé las lágrimas y les grité:

-ADELANTE, MIS VALIENTES, GANAREMOS CON HONOR O MORIREMOS EN EL INTENTO!

-Si!- Respondieron vigorosamente.

El cielo era gris. Poco sol se asomaba. Vi al otro batallón. Eran niños de 12 años e incluso pude distinguir de 9 o 10. El otro régimen militar debió haber sido más cruel.

Lo único que me permití gritar fue:

-ADELANTE, VALIENTES TROPAS, Y NO TENGAN COMPASIÓN!

Creo que esa simple frase comenzó el ataque masivo. Volaban las balas y cañonazos. Mis soldados traían cuchillas en los cinturones y se lanzaron a enterrárselas a cada enemigo. Los otros disparaban, dirigidos por Kirei Totemo. Yo tenía de todo. Disparaba como si hubiera nacido con 3 rifles en mis manos. Acuchillaba como si mis padres me hubieran enseñado desde antes de nacer. Era la más habil soldada. De repente, divisé a una chica con el pelo rizado al final, distinguí dos cuernos que somaban en el casco. Su cabello y cuernos eran oscuros. Ella era la comandante en jefe de ese escuadrón. Ella, según lo que supe, se llamaba Alice Doll (después cambió su nombre). Debería tener como mi misma edad o incluso 13 años. Su voz era escalofriante. Nos enfrentamos cara a cara.

-Alice Doll...

-Black Rock Shooter...

Apenas alcanzamos a cruzar palabra. Solo nuestros nombres. Dimos un grito cada una y nos lanzamos a luchar. Traté de clavarle el puñal que traía, pero ella lo evadió fácilmente, igual que yo con sus disparos.

-Eres habil para tener un nombre así...tan ridículo...- Me dijo ella al oído una vez que estuvo encima mio, tratando de inmovilizarme.

-YA BASTA!- Le pateé el estómago y la dejé en el suelo, rodando de dolor. Luego le pisé el lado derecho del rostro. La tomé del cuello del uniforme y le dí unos puñetazos en la cara. La dejé sangrando completamente. Pero ella fue habil y me enterró un sable en el estómago. Mientras gritaba, me desenterró el puñal y me dijo al oído, riendo malvadamente:

-Bye-Bye, Black Rock Shooter!

Logré escabullirme fuera del campo de batalla. Sangraba. Creía que me iba a morir ese mismo dia. Me arrastré mientras decía "Me duele...me duele...me voy a morir...me duele mucho...". Luego me topé con una chica de cabello dorado y ojos rojos, vestida con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta (Su estilo era parecido al de cuando te ponen vendas en el pecho) pegada al cuerpo negra, un par de botas grises y un broche en el cuello color negro. Apenas pude leer "Yua" en él.

-Ah...otra herida...-Ayúdame...me voy a morir...Ayudame...Ella me miró y me tendió la mano. La alcancé a sostener.

-Ayudame...- Repetí. No alcancé a hablar más, pues la vista se me nubló y me desmayé por largo rato.

Desperté escuchando: "Vaya, vaya...creí que no sobrevivirías...".

-¿Donde...estoy?- Pregunté. Me toqué un ojo, pues lo sentía cálido.-Auch!- Me quemé. Me miré con un espejo al lado de la cama donde estaba. Tenía...una llama azul! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué la tenía?

Apareció la que yo supuse, se llamaba Yua.

-Has despertado, Black Rock Shooter!

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Conozco a toda la gente del ejército. Tengo a un informate.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Ah, perdóname, Black!- Dijo ella como si ya nos conocieramos.- Soy tan descortés...me llamo Sayami Kurasami.

-¿Sayami? Entonces...¿Por qué tu collar...?

-Mi antiguo nombre, o debería decir mi verdadero. Me llamo Yua Murasaki.

-¿Qué es esto en mi ojo?

-¿Eso? ¿Te refieres al Soul Stigma?

-¿Soul...Stigma?

-Si, si no te hubiera puesto el Soul Stigma, hubieras muerto en el acto.

-¿Y si me lo quito?

-Mueres.

No entendí nada. Siquiera palabra. Estaba furiosa por no saber la verdad del asunto.

-A ver, vamos a aclarar las cosas: Me enterraron un sable en el estómago, vine arrastrándome como una maldita (Wow, eso fue duro), y tu me tomaste de la mano antes de desmayarme por mi debilidad, despierto y tu me dices que esta cosa...

-Soul Stigma.

-Como sea, no me importa, me da la vida y que si me la quito me muero! Explícame, ¿Quíen rayos eres? ¿Qué me hiciste? Y, por sobretodas las cosas: ¿Qué rayos es ESTO?- Dije, señalándome el ojo con la llama azul.

-Bueno, bueno, calma! Te lo explicaré parte por parte. Ok, te encontré, primero que nada. Te tomé de la mano y te arrastré (No tan fuertemente) a la base. Luego te curé todas las heridas. Después te hice un hechizo (o eso creo) para que el Soul Stigma te apareciera. Te explicaré: Yo soy la jefa de una resistencia. Esa resistencia tiene como objetivo...¿como te lo digo?...huir del "sistema". Somos una especie de anarquistas con un estilo de gobierno en común: el libre albedrío. Pero igual tenemos nuestras reglas.

-Entonces, si se rigen por un gobierno, ya no son anarquistas.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¿En qué consisten?

-Nosotros somos los discriminados. Sólo por el hecho de tener poderes especiales. Te mostraré algunos ejemplos. Levántate.

Me levanté y le tomé la mano a Sayami. Estaba terriblemente mareada, y no podía ponerme de pie por mi misma. Vi muchas personas en una sala, todas con Soul Stigmas de colores que variaban según el color del ojo.

-Mira. Kirameku brilla en la oscuridad. (Kirameku quiere decir "que brilla")

Una chica de cabello verde opaco y ojos dorados, con una Soul Stigma del mismo color, vestida con un largo vestido pegado al cuerpo negro, el cual tenía una abertura lateral hasta la cintura y botas blancas, se levantó y fue a una esquina oscura. Ella brillaba como la luz del día en un espejo.

-Observa también a Namida. (Namida significa lágrima)

Namida, una chica vestida como una damita antigua de vestido gris y cabello del mismo color, de ojos negros con un Soul Stigma gris opaco y zapatos negros con calcetas blancas, miró deprimida. Vi sus lágrimas. Eran negras. Luego vi que se dirigió una pluma antigua a su lágrima. Vi el papel en el que escribió y luego me di cuenta: Sus lágrimas eran de tinta!

-En tanto yo...- Sayami sacó su Soul Stigma roja.- Yo puedo controlar el tiempo. Mira.

Miré por la ventana. Anochechió de repente. Luego volvió al momento del día original.

-¿Y tú, que puedes hacer?- Preguntó Namida.

-¿Yo? No tengo poderes algunos...

-Entonces yo te entregaré uno para que valga la pena tener un Soul Stigma. Si eres normal, el Soul Stigma no sirve.- Dijo Sayami.- Quédate quieta.

Luego me tomó el brazo. Me inyectó una especie de toxina en la vena justa. Me dolió una infinidad. Luego vi con horror como mi piel se abría lentamente. Sayami me insertó un chip en el brazo. Una vez insertado, el dolor pasó y mi piel volvió a la normalidad. Vi que el brazo comenzó a brillar con una red de color calipso.

-Ahora, di el ataque que se te venga a la mente.

Pensé y luego dije:

-Cañón de batalla, modo Insane!

Mi brazo, desde donde me habían insertado el chip, se transformó en un cañón de batalla de como 10 metros de altura. Me contaron que su precisión de disparo era inigualable. Que no se iba a obtener un cañón así en el resto del mundo.

-Ahora eres un arma humana. Algo único en su especie. Bueno, ahora, te entregaré tu nuevo uniforme. Ve a tu habitación, que es en la que despertaste, y sácate el uniforme. Luego cámbiate de ropa. Toma.- Me entregó un paquete. Lo abrí y tenía mi ropa de ahora. Tenía bordado mi nombre.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. Me miré a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Me veía preciosa. Como una guerrera.

-Es...preciosa!- Dije yo cuando me vi. No me reconocía. Era como si yo hubiese cambiado para siempre. Estuve mirándome al espejo un largo rato, disfrutando de mi "Nuevo yo". Me acariciaba el cabello, posaba una infinidad de veces, giraba para ver volar la cola de la gabardina con mi par de coletas...y me decía que era preciosa, bonita, linda, una princesa...me animaba a mi misma. Yo tenía confianza en mi misma en ese tiempo. No como cuando niña. Ahora me sentía la chica más linda del universo entero. Una persona hermosa. Una activa niña que confiaba en si misma.

No me sentía como la niña desgraciada.

Ahora era yo.

Aquella yo que no se expresó durante años.

Aquella Black Rock Shooter que era reprimida por su familia misma.

Esa soy yo.

De repente divisé un par de ojos rojos y otro par de ojos violeta. Ambos con una Soul Stigma del mismo color.

¿Acaso eran...Haruwa y Kirei?

Si! Si lo eran!

-Haruwa, Kirei!

Ellas me miraron. Haruwa tenía ahora el cabello liso y negro, largo y con dos cuernos con las puntas rojas. Kirei ahora tenía el cabello negro revuelto, corto y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

Haruwa se vestía como yo, sólo que en el medio del top del bikini tenía una hebilla dorada. Kirei tenía una parte de Seifuku larga hasta la cintura gris con blanco, además de tener una banda blanca en medio del brazo derecho, la cual tenía una estrella, una falda gris corta más clara y un par de botas negras hasta abajo de la rodilla. Tenía un par de auriculares grises en la cabeza.

-Black Matagi- Preguntó Haruwa a su hermana.- ¿Esa no es Black Rock Shooter?

-Así parece ser!- Dijo Kirei, con mucha alegría. Las dos me abrazaron como si no supieran otra cosa en su vida, llorando y preguntándome cómo sobreviví, y donde estaba, y demases.

-Calma, chicas!- Les dije.- Kirei, Haruwa...¿en serio me extrañaron tanto?

-¿Haruwa? Por favor! Yo me llamo Black Gold Saw ahora.- Dijo Haruwa incrédula.

-Y yo soy Black Matagi.- Respondió Kirei.

-¿Qué poder tienen?- Les pregunté.

-Yo muevo las cosas con la mente.- Dijo Black Gold Saw.

-Y yo grito con una fuerza que puede ser oída a kilómetros de distancia.- Dijo Black Matagi.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy un arma humana. Miren!- Les enseñé mi cañón. Ellas quedaron maravilladas.

-Vaya, vaya! ¿Así que Matagi-chan y Gold Saw-chan son amigas de Black-chan?- Preguntó Sayami irónica y divertida.

-Nos conocimos en la guerra.- Dijeron las hermanas.- Estábamos en el mismo batallón.

-Entonces si se conocen...

-Si...- Dije yo con fastidio.

-Ah, ok.- Y Sayami se fue.

Desde ese dia, Haruwa y Kirei eran mis mejores amigas. No nos separábamos nunca: Comíamos juntas, reíamos juntas, bailábamos juntas, cantábamos juntas, hasta nos bañábamos juntas! Eramos inseparables, hacíamos de todo y si una necesitaba ayuda de la otra, la obtenía al instante.

**_Pero mis sorpresas no se acabarían entonces..._**


	3. ¿Quien es ella?

**Genial.**

**Nuevos cambios no son mucho lo mio.**

**Mi código es BRS. Mi edad 17. Mi apodo es "Lanzador de piedras negras". Mi nombre es..._Black Rock Shooter..._**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

** De como me enamoré, hice amigas y me adapté a los cambios- Parte I**

Ok. Me di cuenta de que Gold Saw no se parece mucho a mi en vestimenta. De hecho, estos son los puntos en los que no encajamos en "vestidas iguales" (Siento si sueno como adolescente):  
1.- Sus mangas son anchas al final y tienen estrellas. ¿Cuando vieron estrellas en MI gabardina?  
2.- Hablando de gabardina, la suya es chaqueta sin cola larga. Tiene 3 estrellas en el lado derecho del pecho y un cuello negro con líneas blancas. Woow. Nunca me vieron mucha cosa blanca en mi ropa.  
3.- Su top tiene una hebilla plateada en medio del pecho y parece más un peto que nada. El mio parece top de bikini atado al cuello a decir verdad.  
4.- Sus shorts tienen un cierre abierto blanco, el cual no le importa traer abierto porque lo sujeta una hebilla plateada, parte de un cinturón blanco. ¿Cinturón blanco yo? Por favor! Bueno, el mio es gris y descolocado con una hebilla blanca.  
5.- Ella lleva calcetas negras y unas botas completamente metalizadas. Son geniales porque cada vez que pega una patada, desgarra piel porque sus botas tienen una filosa punta. Ojalá y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.  
Sus cuernos negros y rojos son la atracción. Ella los conserva con un ungüento de marfil serrano que su madre le hizo para la guerra. Ella tenía un problema a la piel: Se le secaba muy rápido. Pero ahora que tiene el Soul Stigma su piel está muy joven y humectada y usa el marfil serrano en sus cuernos.

Me enteré que el Soul Stigma se activa bajo la frase "Soul Stigma! Vitaliza mi batalla y ayúdame a vivir!", y que para que salga, se necesita tener en el cuerpo un stigmizador. Un stigmizador es el chip que me puso Sayami en el brazo. También sirve para habilidades especiales, como mi cañón de batalla. Gold tiene su stigmizador color rojo sangre en la mano derecha. Su signo de ella es una calavera. El mio es una estrella con dos puntas quebrantadas. Cuando activo el Soul Stigma, me vuelvo tan buena al batallar que me llaman Insane Black Rock Shooter. El Stigmizador de Matagi está en su mano izquierda. Su signo es una estrella dibujada con un rayo al medio.

Las sorpresas no se detienen!

Aunque para aprender soy un precioso y vacio libro abierto de infinitas páginas dispuesta a aprender y memorizar rápido!

Me descubro más dia a dia!

Soy genial!

Soy auténtica!

Soy yo misma!

Adoro mi nuevo yo!

Si!

Un dia, Sayami nos llamó. Ella lucía súper distinta. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y liso, con ojos verde neón brilloso y un Soul Stigma del mismo color. No entiendo cómo no afectó el Soul Stigma a los cristales de los lentes de Sayami! Su ropa era tan distinta como su aspecto. Ya no llevaba al cuello el collar que ponía "Yua". En efecto, ya no vestía como antes. Tenía un top de bikini igual al mio, sólo que con un pequeño moño al medio, una chaqueta negra muy, muy larga, cerrada al final en la zona de sus caderas, de mangas largas, unos shorts pegados al cuerpo negros debajo, unas calcetas a modo de botas, garras negras en vez de manos, dos pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza y unos pequeños audífonos que estaban al parecer conectados en un minicomponente en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. El stigmizador se veía sobre el dedo índice: Una calavera atravesada por un clavo con cuernos desiguales, todo dibujado en blanco.  
-¿Sayami? ¿A que viene este cambio?- Preguntó Namida, tranquila e inquieta.  
-¿Quién?- Dijo Sayami, divertida, para reírse luego un ratito.- Perdón, perdón...es que apliqué una poción sobre mi stigmizador y así quedé, y me renombré! Ahora para ustedes seré Black Devil Girl, pueden decirme Devil, Girl o simplemente, mi nombre completo, ji, ji!  
-¿Por qué los lentes?- Preguntó Gold.  
-No podía ver muy bien luego de aplicarme la poción, así que cogí los lentes que me regaló una amiga para mi cumpleaños, pues le dije que no veía muy bien, y me los puse!  
-¿Y el minicomponente?- Preguntó Kirameku.  
-Pues, no podía quedarme tranquila pensando en el shock eléctrico que sentí en el cuerpo, sobretodo en el estómago, cadera y tobillos...- Ahí Gold, Matagi, Namida, Kirameku, las demás y yo pusimos un gesto de dolor, sabíamos qué era que te doliera con un shock eléctrico el cuerpo. ¿Les mencioné que eramos principalmente chicas?- Así que decidí relajarme con un poquito de música!  
-¿Y las garras?- Preguntó, con miedo, Matagi.  
-Me salen sólo al activar el Soul Stigma, son una mejora de batalla...supongo...- Dijo Devil mirando sus garras.  
-¿Para que nos llamaste?- Pregunté yo. A esta pregunta todas me dirigieron la mirada y asintieron con energía.  
-Ah, si! Perdón...muchachos, tenemos gente nueva! Espero que los reciban bien. Pasen y preséntense, por favor!  
El primero en pasar fue un chico de cabello negro con mechas rojas oscuras, de ojos azul marino profundo, que vestía una chaqueta negro, sin nada puesto debajo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de batalla grises. Él sonreía confiado.  
-Me llamo Koro Shitatte. Tengo 19 años de edad. Por ahora no pienso tener otro nombre. Mucho gusto.  
Él me dirigió la mirada enseguida.  
-Tú eres!  
-¿Yo?- Dije confundida y hastiada.  
-¿Eres...tú?  
-¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco?- Dije, haciéndome la fastidiada. Él me miró seriamente.  
-Ya, en serio.  
-Bueno...  
-¿Black Rock Shooter?  
-¿Eh? Si, si, yo me llamo Black Rock Shooter!  
-Me sorprende mucho que estés aquí, Shooter!  
-¿Me conoces?  
-Tu eras la capitana del escuadrón Beta-07!  
-Así es!  
-Había oído maravillas de cosas sobre ti acerca de cómo te esforzabas en tu entrenamiento! Además, sé mucho sobre ti.  
Chotto, Chotto, Chotto Matte Nee...¿Tengo un fan? ¿Un admirador? ¿Me conoce? No, no. Cerebro incapaz de procesar dato...  
-¿A ver?  
-Naciste el 24 de Diciembre, en la ciudad de Merydia, en un barrio pobre de los suburbios. Desde niña tus padres, unos criminales federales expertos en el terrorismo nazi, te maltrataban. Te cuidó la Señorita y Estratega Respetable Rikashi Kowazawa.  
Wow. Hay que reconocer que para yo ser poco conocida me conocía ya bastante.  
-Tu ganas.  
-Mucho gusto, Shooter.  
Nos estrechamos la mano. Se sintió muy cálido y agradable saber que alguien te conocía te esperaba y que te quería con mucho fervor.  
Pero ese momento duró un instante.  
Entonces divisé un par de cuernos oscuros que me resultaban ya muy familiares y POCO agradables.  
-Cañón de batalla, modo ultra insane...- Susurré. Iba a abalanzarme sobre ella.- ASÍ QUE VOLVISTE, MALDITA!  
Salté por encima de Matagi y Gold Saw, en una maniobra de alto riesgo, mientras veía como ella, la pálida de ojos oliva, miraba con terror.  
-Alto! Detente, ¿Si?  
Paré. Su rostro había cambiado. Ya no era la misma Alice Doll que quería matarme. Era como una niña normal. Su soul Stigma era oliva neón igual que sus ojos. Vestía un precioso vestido negro que tenía moños blancos a los lados y calzas del mismo color, sus zapatos eran negros también. Su cabello era negro atado en rizos al final. Le vi tal cara de miedo, que me detuve.  
-Alice...Doll...¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Na-nada! Encontré este sitio de suerte!  
-¿Y se conocían? Vaya, estoy poco enterada de todo!- Bromeó Devil Girl.  
-Es una suerte de LARGUÍSIMA historia.- Dijo Alice.- Ahora...¿Dejamos atras los rencores?- Y me tendió la mano, sonriente.  
-No sé si creerte.- Musité, dándome la vuelta.  
-Por favor- Me rogó.- Ahora va realmente en serio! No te dañaré, lo prometo...  
Esos ojos. Los había visto antes, cuando un soldado me rogó clemencia durante un entrenamiento, justo en el momento en el que estuve a punto de propinarle un golpe en la cara por cobardía. Esos ojos eran de sinceridad. Alice Doll no me mentía.  
Suspiré y tomé una decisión.  
-Si me traicionas, te mato.- Y le di la mano, para abrazarla. Sentí las lágrimas en mi hombro.  
-Gracias!- Me dijo ella, con la voz ya quebrada. **Era arrepentimiento verdadero.**


End file.
